headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Raymus Antilles
| aliases = Captain Antilles; Captain Colton | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Tantive IV | known relatives = | status = | born = 45 BBY | died = 0 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) | final appearance = | actor = Peter Geddis Rohan Nichol }} Captain Raymus Antilles is a fictional military officer and pilot featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. The character first appeared in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope where he was played by actor Peter Geddis. A younger version of the character appeared in the prequel film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, where he played by actor Rohan Nichol. Biogrpahy Raymus Antilles was a member of the Rebel Alliance and the captain of the Corellian Corvette, the Tantive IV. In 0 BBY, Antilles was charged with transporting Princess Leia Organa to the planet Tatooine in order to retrieve retired Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him back to Alderaan. The mission was also critical because the Rebels had acquired a pair of stolen plans relating to the construction of the Empire's newest space station, the Death Star. The Tantive IV was captured when the [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] locked onto it with its tractor beam. Darth Vader and the 501st Legion boarded the ship and captured and/or killed all of the Rebels present. Vader personally interrogated Antilles, gripping him about the throat, demanding to know what happened to the stolen plans that were beamed to the ship. Antilles denied having any knowledge of the stolen plans, citing that this was strictly a consular ship on a diplomatic mission. Vader didn't believe him, but knew that he wasn't going to get any useful information out of him, so he broke his neck and slammed the body against the bulkhead of the ship. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Notes & Trivia * Antilles is a very common surname in the Star Wars universe. Other people who share this name include Bail Antilles, a senator from Alderaan and Wedge Antilles, a Rebel Alliance pilot. * In the Star Wars novelization, Captain Antilles is identified as Captain Colton. Captain Colton may also refer to Jeremoch Colton, played by Jeremy Bulloch, who appeared at the end of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * A younger Raymus Antilles made a brief appearance in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Captain Antilles' preferred weapon of choice was a blaster pistol. Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 |-|Novels= * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= See also External Links * References ---- Category:45 BBY/Births Category:0 BBY/Deaths Category:Clone Wars participants Category:Galactic Civil War participants Category:Pilots